powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doubutsu Gattai Tousai Zyuoh
is the personal Giant Robo of Zyuoh The World. Overview , alternatively known as Tousai Zyuoh 8*7*9, is the default formation of the mecha, formed by combining Cube Rhino, Crocodile and Wolf. To initiate the transformation, Zyuoh The World activates Combine Mode on his Zyuoh The Light and rotates the Changer's cube to its combination face. Once the combine function is initiated, three parts of Cube Rhinos separate. The legs of Tousai Zyuoh stand up so that the upper body can connect with the legs. After that, Cube Crocodile attaches itself to Tousai Zyuoh right arm and the horn of Cube Rhinos attaches itself to Tousai Zyuoh's left arm. Last but not least, Cube Wolf stacks itself on the top of Tousai Zyuoh's upper body, then folds itself to form the head. Its strength rivals that of Wild ZyuohKing and is able to launch Cube Crocodile and Wolf from its body to slam into an opponent with enough force to counter Wild ZyuohKing's Zyuoh Dynamic Strike. It can also summon cubes from its shoulders. Tousai Zyuoh's finisher is where cubes land on Tousai Zyuoh's shoulders to charge it up and fire three energy blasts shaped like its component Zyuoh Cubes from Cube Crocodile's mouth. Apperances: Episode 18-21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic Tousai Zyuoh_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit History The three Zyuoh Cubes which make up Tousai Zyuoh were accessed by Misao Mondo through a trio of Zyumans whose respective Zyuman Powers were forcibily drained and thrust upon Misao by the Deathgalien owner, Ginis, transforming him into a hybrid organism which the Deathgalien christened The World. The World first summoned his Zyuoh Cubes to make his fight with the Zyuohgers "more exciting", having single-handedly overwhelmed all five on the ground. Bombarding the Zyuohgers who summoned their six Zyuoh Cubes in response, The World's Zyuoh Cubes met them in a brief skirmish before forming Tousai Zyuoh for the first time. With the Zyuohgers forming Wild ZyuohKing, Tousai Zyuoh began its assault and quickly proved to have the upperhand, using Cube Crocodile to disarm Wild ZyuohKing of the King Sword. Facing Wild ZyuohKing's Zyuoh Dynamic Strike attack, The World detached Cubes Crocodile and Wolf to block the finisher before it could fire. Proceeding to unleash his own finisher, Tousai Triple the Beasts, Tousai Zyuoh successfully defeated Wild ZyuohKing, leaving the Zyuohgers defenseless in their Zyuoh Cubes which were forced to seperate. However, The World was stopped short of finishing them by Ginis, who wished to prolong the enjoyment of the Blood Game. Zyuoh Cubes Cube Rhino is Zyuoh The World's primary Zyuoh Cube, accessed through the Zyuman Power of a Rhino Zyuman. Unlike the others, Cube Rhinos lacks a cube form and instead is modelled after a two trailer carrier truck, similar to Engine Carrigator from Go-Onger. It carries Cube Crocodile and Wolf into battle while it's massive size enables it to easily smash through either obstacles or opponents. It forms the torso, legs, and left arm of Tousai Zyuoh and the torso, legs, and head of Wild Tousai King. Apperances: Episode 18-21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic Cube Rhinos_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Crocodile is the second of Zyuoh The World's Zyuoh Cubes, accessed through the Zyuman Power of a Crocodile Zyuman. It attacks with a powerful bite and an energy beam fired from it's mouth. It can also eat Triangulars and they explode in its stomach. Forms the right arm of Tousai Zyuoh and Wild Tousai King Apperances: Episode 18-21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic Cube Crocodile_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Wolf is the third of Zyuoh The World's Zyuoh Cubes, accessed through the Zyuman Power of a Wolf Zyuman. It uses its speed and agility to perform hit and run attacks on opponents while blasting at them with mouth fired energy bolts. It can also fire a beam in its cube mode. Forms the head of Tousai Zyuoh and the left arm of Wild Tousai King. Apperances: Episode 18-21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic Cube Wolf_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Other Formations Tousai Zyuoh Komori Boomerang Tousai Zyuoh equipped with the Komori Boomerang. Appearances: Episode 21 Wild Tousai King is the combined form of the nine main Zyuoh Cubes and the main four auxiliary Zyuoh Cubes. Apperances: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic 13406849 1408639709158164 6112299204142405440 n.jpg|Cockpit Notes *It is currently unknown why Cube Rhino lacks a cubed form and is shaped as a trailer carrier truck. Tusk deduced that it must've been modified by Ginis. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' References Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Black Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha